


She Won't Regret It

by melikaioke



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Set before and during Roberts Rebellion. Catelyn Tully has been betrothed to Brandon Stark, her world was perfect. But by the hands of fate the gods give her imperfections to her perfect world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cold Front

It felt much colder than it normally was, the wind like knives against her pale skin. Since she had been in Winterfell, it had been cold, but on this particular day, it was much, much worse . Catelyn Tully stood in a line with the rest of the family, her hands shaking as she held onto the scarf that was placed on top of her head. She watched as the men saddled their horses for their ride to King's Landing. She was waiting to say goodbye to her betrothed, to wish him all the luck in the world as he went to fight the Mad King's war. Over the past six years that Catelyn and Brandon had spent together, a bond had formed. Not just one of respect, but a one of deep love. A love that Catelyn knew would only happen once in her life. 

They were to be married in Riverrun on her name day, only a day away, but that would have to be postponed. 

Catelyn heard sobbing to her right; slowly, she turned her head and watched his mother, the Lady of Winterfell, sob softly. Her husband and two eldest sons were leaving, and might not come back. She felt her heart twist into knots as the chatter of men came their way. She turned forward again, standing tall like her father had taught her. 

Lord Rickard Stark lead the goodbyes, followed by Brandon, and then Eddard, one of the younger Stark brothers. The men looked dashing, each of their armor shined to perfection and their swords dazzling in the sunlight. 

"Lady Tully..." Catelyn smiled softly at the Lord of Winterfell and gave him a small bow. 

"My Lord." She looked up at him, and in return he took her hand and gave a soft kiss. Her hand dropped slowly back to her side as she watched him walk past her to mount his horse. 

"Cat." She felt her breath catch in her throat, but she smiled. 

"Brandon." All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him, beg him not to leave her here. But she couldn't; she was a lady and was soon to be his wife. And in that duty she was to bid him farewell when he went off to war. "May the gods, old and new, be with you."

Brandon smiled and took both of her hands in his. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them softly. For a long time, he didn't move and she was grateful for that. Catelyn leaned her head closer to his. "Please...come back to me." 

Without another word, he wrapped his arms around her. His smell filled her nose and tainted her clothes. It was over in a second as he pulled away and took her face in his hands. His blue eyes were smiling. 

"I will." Brandon leaned in and kissed her lips, and then in an instant, he had moved away to his own horse. 

Catelyn didn't want to open her eyes, for she didn't want the moment that they shared to disappear with the wind. But there was another Stark that she had to wish good luck to. 

When she opened her eyes, Eddard Stark was standing there, slightly embarrassed at what he had just witnessed. He cleared his throat lightly and smiled at her. "My Lady." 

"My Lord." It came out hoarse, full of emotion. "May the gods, old and new, be with you." She couldn't help but look over at Brandon as Ned took her hand and kissed the top of it. She watched him swiftly get atop his horse, shifting his sword into a more comfortable position. She didn't even notice that Eddard had left his spot in front of her until she saw him atop his own horse. 

The Stark men said their last farewells before riding out of the courtyard and onto the Kingsroad. Catelyn felt her heart hurt when she could no longer hear the horse hooves against the earth. She didn't know when she would she would hear from him again, or see him. She didn't know that if she ever would see her beloved Brandon again. 

"Come, my Lady." One of her hand maidens touched her shoulder, leading her from her spot in line and back inside the Winterfell castle.


	2. Change is yet to come

Catelyn was fidgeting, something that she was always doing these days. She couldn't concentrate; all she could think about was the raven that was to come with a letter from Brandon. It had almost been a month since the last raven, and it was making her worry. 

Not a day after the men had left for the war was she sent back to Riverrun. Catelyn was happier there, surrounded by her family and away from the harsh cold of Winterfell. 

Lysa and Edmure did their best to keep their eldest sister company, conjuring up ways for them to be out of the castle. Catelyn had to admit that they sometimes succeeded. Today, however, was a day they did not. 

Edmure had planned a picnic for his two sisters, but Catelyn protested just in case a raven came. So he and Lysa left instead, leaving her to her quarters while they went out on their own. 

Catelyn had been working on needlework for almost three hours before setting it down. Sighing, she got up from her window seat and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. She moved from her spot near the window and headed out of her quarters. She slowly walked the hallways of the castle; maybe going outside would help settle her mind. She made her way across the field to the walkway that over looked the river. It was slightly windy, and it caused the water to lightly splash against the stone walkway. Catelyn smiled softly- the water always had a way of calming her. She moved to lean against one of the tall trouts that framed the walkway. 

The wind lightly played with her fiery red hair as she stared out towards the river. She reached the edge of the walk way and drew in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. When the salt water air filled her lungs she moved back, her left hand going to her forehead as she closed her eyes. The world started to move around her, spinning faster and faster. Before Catelyn knew it, she had fallen to the cold stone ground. 

"My lady.." The healer was looking down at her with a slightly concerned face. He waited a bit before taking the cloth that was in the water basin and wringing it out, then placed it on her head. 

Catelyn grunted a bit as she replaced his hand with her own, holding the cloth in its position. "What happened?" 

"You fainted, possibly from the lack of food." Slowly, she sat up in her bed, taking the cloth off of her forehead and placing it back in the hands of the healer. "You need to eat three meals a day, especially at this time my Lady."

She raised her eyebrow a bit as she looked at the well aged man. "What do you mean, at this time?"

The healer smiled at her and leaned back in the wooden chair. "You are with child. It is important you get the most nourishment." 

Catelyn felt her mouth drop as he spoke, her head going back to rest against the headboard. "A child..." It was a mere whisper, but enough for the healer to hear. 

"Yes. In about five months time, there will be a small Stark running around these castle halls." 

"Th-thank you." Her eyes followed as the healer got up from his chair and left her chambers. She felt her eyes sting with tears as she placed her hand on her belly. Catelyn's soft laughter filled the empty room. "Brandon, we are going to have a child."


	3. The Raven's News

It was frowned upon to have a child out of wedlock; the whispers that it was Brandon Stark's firstborn were making its way through the cities and towns of Westeros. But that didn't stop Catelyn for making the proper preparations for her child. With help from her father, she was able to find the best clothes makers and furniture makers to help prepare. It had been two months time since the healer told her she was with child, and she was finally starting to show. Her belly had rounded as the child grew, and her body had filled out in places that Catelyn wasn't aware of, but she did not mind at all. 

She had sent out a raven to Brandon as soon as she could, letting him know that when he returned to Riverrun he would return to a family, their family. Catelyn still hadn't received word back from him, but she knew it could take time since they were fighting a war. So the word of no news was somewhat of a comfort to her. 

Catelyn took that comfort on that particular day; it had been gloomy at Riverrun, filled with smog as it covered the calm water. It was eerily calm, and that put a slight worry in her heart. Lysa was doing her best to keep her sister's mind off of her worries. They were busy in Catelyn's bedchambers, sewing a blanket for the expected baby. They were going back and forth at each other with what the baby was going to be. 

"A little girl would be perfect, Cat." Lysa smiled as she worked on the blanket with her sister. 

"Oh, Lysa...you've always wanted girls." Catelyn rested a bit and placed her hand on the swell of her belly. "I want it to be a little boy. That way, when we do have girls, he can protect them." 

Lysa giggled and playfully nudged her shoulder. "Cat, sometimes I think you live in a fantasy world."

"It's no fantasy! I think it would be wonderful." She smiled softly and shook her head a bit. "We better get moving, or we'll never finish this blanket before the baby arrives." And with that, Catelyn and Lysa continued to work on the green blanket.  
By the time that night was falling, the sisters were exhausted. They placed the needle in the spot that they had left off at and left it on the bench. 

Side by side, they made their way down the torch lit hallways to the dining hall. Catelyn hadn't noticed, but that worried feeling she had felt earlier in the day had disappeared. Until now. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her father coming towards them. He had a gloomy expression; her body tensed as she grabbed Lysa's hand. 

"Father, what is it?" Lysa knew that her sister couldn't talk from fear, so she took it upon herself to talk for her. Hoster Tully sighed with a heavy heart as he held out the parchment roll to his eldest daughter. Catelyn took it with both hands and unrolled it slowly, dreading what was written inside. 

__

Lady Catelyn, 

With a heavy heart and hand, I regret to inform you off your loss. Brandon died with great honor for his family, and for you. His bones, along with my father's, will be returned to Winterfell for proper burial. It would be a great honor for you as well as your family to join us as we bid farewell. 

Eddard Stark

Catelyn dropped the parchment to the ground and shook her head. Heartbreak filled her soul as she started to fall to the ground. Her father was quick and caught her with the help of Lysa. 

"No! No, my love!" Sobs racked her body as she shook in the arms of her sister and father. "It is not true, please, it is not true." 

"You, take her to her chambers." One of Catelyn's hand maidens had returned from the kitchen to the scene. She nodded and took his place holding up Catelyn. 

"Yes, my lord." 

"Please, please, it is not true." 

Catelyn's voice echoed through the hallways as Lysa and her handmaiden took her to her bed chambers. Lysa had dismissed the handmaiden as she helped Catelyn change from her day gown into her nightgown. After Lysa got her into her bed, she climbed in next to her and let Catelyn cry on her shoulder until sleep overtook her tired, broken body.


	4. We have a duty.

"Cat, you need to eat...I don't want to have to get the healer today." 

Catelyn could barely hear her sisters voice; she had torn herself from the world. It had been almost a month's time since the raven came with the news of Brandon's death, and she had refused to eat, refused to do anything. Her sister, father, brother and even Petyr had tried to get her to eat something. But every attempt was unsuccessful except for those of the healers. For the child's sake, they had forced her to eat and drink, and sometimes they even had to hold her down. After a while, Catelyn stopped fighting and did what she was told, even though her heart was broken; she had to hold on to the one thing she had left of Brandon. 

"Cat, please." 

Her father hadn't waited a day after they lay Brandon's bones in the crypt of Winterfell to announce that she was to marry Eddard Stark. She fought, yelled and screamed. How did he expect her to just marry the next available man after her beloved was killed? But she had no choice, he reminded her day after day about her duties, and as much as she wanted to take her child and follow Brandon into the ground, she could not. 

Upon the announcement, the wedding preparations were started. The dress that she already had was being altered to fit her ever growing belly. The dining hall was being transformed from the everyday style to a lavish hall fit for a king and queen. Flowers were being brought in from King's Landing, and guests of the wedding were already arriving. It just so happened that Catelyn wasn't the only one to be married on that day. Lysa was to be married to Jon Arryn; her sister was, of course, furious that she was to marry him. Her main complaint was that he was much older. But during the war time, it was important to make alliances, and this was one their father couldn't pass. 

"I'll eat in a minute." Catelyn finally moved her eyes to her sister's face. She gave her a soft smile and placed her hand on Lysa's. 

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Lysa set the food down and moved beside her sister on the bed, keeping their hands together. 

"Yes. I'm terrified." Catelyn knew nothing of Eddard Stark, only that he was as cold as the weather in Winterfell. He was nothing like Brandon; he seemed calmer and more kept together. 

"Me too." Lysa lay her head on her sister's shoulder as she softly put her hand on top of Catelyn's stomach. She smiled a bit as she could feel the small child in her sister's belly move at the touch. 

"But, we have a duty. We are Tullys..." Catelyn looked down at her sister. "We always do our duty." 

Lysa nodded and sighed. She started to get up from her spot. "Well, we better get some sleep then. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." 

Catelyn watched her get up and start to move the chair back in its position. "Lysa..."

"Yes?" 

"Sleep here tonight?" Lysa saw the pleading look in her older sister's eyes at the simple request. 

She could only nod as she headed back towards the bed and sat down. "If you want me to." 

"I do, I don't want to be alone." 

Lysa smiled a bit. "Me neither." Catelyn moved to the middle of the bed to give her sister enough room to join her. Upon laying down, Lysa put her hand back on her sisters belly and Catelyn covered her sister's hand with her own. Before long, the two Tully girls had fallen asleep, dreading what was to come the next morning.


	5. Two Weddings

Catelyn had been standing in front of the floor length mirror for some time now. The handmaidens had finished their work in getting her ready for her wedding. The dress had been altered to fit her ever-growing belly, the neckline and edges of the dress woven with gold silk to add intricate details to the ivory background. It was longer than she had expected, the train reaching out at least five feet, and then reaching the floor. They had taken her long auburn hair and braided it into a loose bun that sat on her right shoulder. A few strands had fallen out in the hustle of getting the veil on, and it sat just at the start of the bun and reached past the train of her wedding gown.  
It was almost time for her to walk down the hallway with her sister, and then walk through the great hall as they would join their future husbands and vow their lives to each other. Catelyn wanted to run out of Riverrun- someplace where no one could find her-, but she kept hearing her father’s voice, reminding her of the duty she had, and that somehow stopped her. She kept looking at her reflection in the mirror, couldn’t help but thinking that this dress was meant for Brandon to see…not his brother. Catelyn jumped when the large wooden doors were swung open, her body tensing a bit as she turned.

“Are you ready?”

Catelyn looked at her younger sister, who was in a very similar dress. She was of course in better spirits than Catelyn was.

“Yes.”

Lysa wrinkled her nose a bit at her sister and reached out her hand. “Come, they are waiting.”

Catelyn closed the space between herself and her sister; once they had started moving the handmaidens that were to carry the trains stepped in, assisting each of the sisters with their dresses.

“Are you nervous?” Lysa took her sister’s hand and squeezed it a bit.

Catelyn looked at her and nodded, letting out a sigh. “Very.”

“Me too…”

Lysa started to walk first, having to slightly tug at Catelyn to get her to come. Soon they were walking side by side, hand in hand down the hall that would lead them to the doors of the great hall. The handmaidens had lined up the trains and then let them fall to the ground. Once at the doors, the sisters stopped and Lysa dropped Catelyn’s hand. She looked at her sister and smiled. “Be happy, Cat.”

The guards at the door pushed it open, revealing the great hall that was filled with people, and revealing Ned and Jon who were waiting for their brides. Soft music began to play, and Catelyn almost forgot her part until Lysa started to step forward. She met Jon and placed her hand on top of his, and Catelyn did the same with Ned. When she looked over at Ned, he was smiling softly. His hair had scented oils in them that were filling her noise, making her want to retch on the stone floor, yet she smiled back at him as they began their walk to the end of the hall.

The ceremony didn’t last long, and before Catelyn knew it, she was a Stark. The feast began right away; wine and boar had come from King’s Landing, ale from Winterfell and a variety of other food items had been presented. It was the biggest feast Catelyn had ever seen, and it was the loudest. She and Lysa had been seated at the front of the table that sat over everyone else in the room. Ned and Jon were making their rounds to the various houses that had come to Riverrun for the celebration.

Catelyn envied them as they drank as much wine and ale as they desired; she wished that she could drown the night away.

Like the ceremony, the night had come and gone quickly- she was now standing near the open doors of the great hall as the guests bid their farewells and good lucks. Politely, she thanked each one; she was exhausted and ready to hide away in her chambers. After the final goodbye, she sighed a bit, looking over at Lysa who mirrored the same look. Ned stepped forward, grasping Jon’s hand and shaking it.

“I bid you till tomorrow, Jon…” He smiled just a bit and dropped his friend’s hand, and then went to Lysa. He took her hand and kissed the top. “Lady Arryn, a good night.”

Lysa smiled and bowed her head ever so slightly. “To you as well, Lord Stark.”

Jon waited until Ned stepped back into his position next to his new wife; he returned the favor as he moved in front of Catelyn, taking her hand and kissing the top. “Lady Stark, a good night to you…and your little one.”

Catelyn bowed her head just as her sister did. “Good night to you, Lord Arryn.” When her hand was let go, she placed it softly on top of her belly. She watched as Jon Arryn took her sister’s arm and led her through the great hall and to the hallways of the castle. Catelyn did not want to move, for she knew what was to come next.

“My lady…” Ned lightly touched her elbow to get her attention; when he did, he gave her a soft smile. Not as mischievous as Brandon’s had been.

She nodded and let him lead her through the great hall and through the hallways; it was quiet except for the sound of their soles hitting the stone floor. Ned still held her elbow as they walked- something small yet comforting. He was nothing like his older brother, more grounded and narrow minded; he was a true Stark in that way. Brandon was wild and full of energy, always wanting to do something daring and never listening to what he was told when it came to being Lord of Winterfell. Maybe Ned had a wild side, she hoped.

When they got to her chambers, Ned stepped in front of her and opened the door letting her walk in before he did. She sighed as they were finally behind closed doors; she reached up and took the veil off, setting it on the vanity in her room. Then she worked at her hair, cringing as she pulled out tangles in the process. Ned had shut the door and stood near the bed, watching Catelyn’s every move; he now knew why Brandon loved her so much. He hesitated a bit when Catelyn was struggling to untie the back of her wedding gown. “Here…let me.”

He was suddenly behind her, working at the ties on the corset that tied the fabric together. Catelyn closed her eyes and wished the knot in her throat away. “Thank you, my lord.”

“It’s Ned, please.”

Catelyn turned to look over her shoulder, her blue eyes meeting his. She smiled a bit. “Cat, then.” She felt odd giving him the permission to use a pet name, one that only her family and Brandon had used. But he was her husband…he was entitled to that name. When she felt the fabric loosening she put her hands to her chest, holding it up as it slightly fell. Ned stepped back, his hands nervously going to his sides.

She turned around and nodded to him as she started to move across the room towards her wardrobe. She opened one of the doors and reached for her night dress. Quickly, Ned turned around to give her some privacy; he heard the fabric fall and then ruffling behind him. He bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes went to the stone floor of the chambers. Catelyn hadn’t noticed that he turned around until she was finished dressing. She smirked a bit and cleared her throat. “I’m done.”

Ned turned slowly, noticing the wedding gown was on the floor. Without a word, he closed the space between then and reached down; it was heavy and he had no idea how she had survived wearing it all day. He went to Cat’s wardrobe and slipped it in the spot that used to hang her night dress, then closed the door. “We do not need to…tonight.”

Catelyn looked over at him, her eyebrows rising. “I beg pardon, my lord.”

Ned cleared his throat. “This must be difficult for you…I do not want to put you in an uncomfortable position.”

Catelyn smiled softly, genuine respect for him showing through her blue eyes. He did not seem like a man to care much about anything. She became speechless at his words; she moved towards him and took his much larger hand, laying her other on top. “My lord…you deserve a proper wedding night.”


	6. Another Departure

The sunlight creeping in through the cracks of the windows was the first thing to wake her. She stretched out her legs slowly as the coldness of the sheets greeted her. She retreated them back into their previous position and curled towards the head in the middle of the bed, towards her husband. She opened her eyes and was greeted with his back, which was bare from last night’s activities. His brown hair was strewn about the pillow and probably tangled a bit. Catelyn never expected last night to be what it was- of course they were both nervous for what was about to happen. But Ned eased her nerves, as well as his own. He was gentle, slow and full of love. She did not know why but she never expected that from him. 

Ned must have felt someone staring because he started to stir. She panicked a bit, not sure what to say, but she didn’t have time to think. In an instant, he had turned around to face her, the sheets slipping from his upper body and exposing more of his chest. She flushed a bit as her own chest was exposed; he smiled at her and pulled the sheet back up covering them both. 

“Morning, my lady.” 

Catelyn shifted a bit, her hand slipping up from under the sheet to lie beside her cheek on her pillow. “Morning, Ned.” 

He smiled at that and moved his hand to rest on top of hers. Catelyn’s heart warmed at his gesture. She smiled softly at him her eyes darting to his. The sudden knock at their chamber door caused Catelyn to jump slightly, her eyes closing as her heart beat a bit faster. When Ned crawled out of the bed, she opened her eyes to find him handing her her night gown. Slowly, she pulled herself in a sitting position, letting the sheets fall from her naked body. She moved her legs to hand over the side of the bed as she pulled her nightgown over her head and pushed herself up to stand. 

Ned had gotten dressed as well, in a simple shirt and his trousers. As he was getting her robe, he couldn’t help but notice how incredibly beautiful she was. Her body was glowing from both last night’s events and the unborn child in her belly; her hair was tussled and tangled a bit but still neat in its own way. He shook his head a bit as she was reached for her robe and he walked over to her, helping her slip into the dark green fabric. 

“Thank you.” 

Ned nodded. “Of course, my lady.” He then sighed as the knock echoed through the room. He moved from his spot behind her and headed towards the door. Looking back at her to make sure that she was covered, he opened the large door. He was greeted by his friend Jon Arryn; he smiled a bit as he stepped aside to let him into the room. “Morning my friend.” 

Jon nodded and smiled as well. “My lord…my lady.” He nodded towards Catelyn who was now sitting at the window seat, her hand casually on her belly. 

“What can I do for you?” Ned ran his hand over his face to rid him of sleep. 

“We have gotten word- Robert needs us to go back and help him claim his throne.” 

With the words that echoed through the room Catelyn stood up, worry striking her face. Yet she stayed her distance. 

“I expected as much…when do we leave?” 

“As soon as we can, my lord.” Jon had dropped his pleasant smile and looked from Ned back to Catelyn. He did not want to leave either, for he had a new bride as well. 

Ned turned slightly to look back at his wife, who was looking at his with panicked eyes. He turned and looked back at Jon. “We will leave in a few hours time…”

Jon put his hand on Ned’s arm and nodded. He dropped his hand and turned on his feet heading back to his chambers to leave Ned and Catelyn alone. 

When Jon left, Catelyn watched as Ned closed the door and quietly walked to the wardrobe to get his clothes. 

“Ned…you just got home.” 

He put his things on the bed and turned towards her. “Robert needs me, you know that.” 

Catelyn moved from her spot at the window and towards the end of the bed. She did not know what to say. He wasn’t like Brandon. 

“I have to avenge my father, and Brandon.” He stripped himself of his clothing and started to get dressed. “I need to…” 

“I know.” She dropped her head slightly, her auburn hair falling in her face. Catelyn then went to her wardrobe and got her own clothes out; she dressed with the help of Ned. And when it was time to go to the hall for breakfast it was spent in silence. 

It was déjà vu for her as she was standing outside the gates of Riverrun as Jon and Ned were getting their horses ready. Her father, brother and sister were standing with her; Lysa had taken Catelyn’s hand in support. When the men were finished preparing their horses, it was time for them to say their goodbyes. Lysa had dropped her sister’s hand and went to Jon; Catelyn watched a bit until Ned had stepped in front of her. 

He took her hands in his own and placed his forehead against hers. Catelyn closed her eyes, taking in his musky scent. She did not say anything to him, for everything that they wanted to say had been said earlier. When he pulled his head up, she opened her eyes and smiled a bit. He returned the smile and then leaned down to give her a kiss. It was quick, yet filled with a love that she hoped to give him someday. “Be careful.”

Ned nodded and then dropped his hands to go to his horse. Catelyn sighed, her head dropping a bit. Would her child ever have a father? It had already lost its blood, and now the only father he would know was riding off to fight another man’s rebellion. 

In a few moments Jon and Ned rode from their spots and out of the castle’s protection into the open lands. Catelyn placed her hand on her belly as she watched him drift further and further away, her hand moved to sooth her kicking child and after a while she could no longer see Ned’s figure, no longer hear the horses hoof beats against the earth.


	7. The First Born

It had been almost two months since Ned and Jon left to fight in the rebellion. There were rumors starting about of what was happening in the lands, but no one could count on the rumors. Lysa was having a difficult time waiting on word of her husband. Catelyn, however, was focusing herself on other tasks. She was making sure everything was ready for her child; blankets, the crib and other things that she would need.

The child was due at any time, and the midwife was in close proximity just in case labor started. Catelyn had limited her activities to the castle; she didn't want to be on the grounds when her child decided to come into the world. A good thing at that, after she left the hall from dinner Catelyn started to get a tightening sensation in her belly. She had shrugged it off but by the time she made it to her quarters it was getting worse. One of her handmaidens had called the midwife into the room; she checked on her and smiled. 

"Labor is beginning." 

Catelyn felt her heart leap and then a fear fill her mind and body. She was not ready, but she knew the child inside of her was. Her handmaiden helped her change into her birthing gown, and then into her bed. The pains were here and there throughout the night and into the morning. They were however increasing by midday; the midwife stated that the child was to come at any time now, and that Catelyn needed to relax herself for the birth. How could she relax? She was bringing a child into this world, a world that right now was at war. 

The afternoon came and went, and the night was upon them. People in the castle were growing anxious for the baby's arrival, and so was Catelyn. She was tired of being in pain, but the midwife just kept reminding her that it was up to the child. Halfway into the night, the labor started to intensify, her stomach growing harder with each wave of contraction. With the help of her handmaiden and the midwife, she started to birth her child. The pain was like nothing Catelyn had ever experienced, and as much as she wanted to give up she kept going. 

Each time the midwife told her to push, Catelyn gripped at the sides of the bed, her body tensing as she would lift herself up from the brace of the handmaiden.   
"One more time, m'lady."

Catelyn gasped a bit, her head falling back against her handmaiden's chest. She took in a deep breath and lifted her head again, pushing as hard as she could. As the squeal of a newborn child filled the air, Catelyn let out a cry, and then fell slightly against her handmaiden. The cord connecting her child to her body was immediately cut and her baby taken to the basin of warm water on the table. Catelyn felt her handmaiden leave from behind her to help clean up; she supported herself on her hands wanting to see what she and Brandon had created. 

The baby was squealing as the midwife cleaned it, much like Catelyn's handmaiden was cleaning her. She could hear the old lady whisper soothing words to calm the child. Catelyn watched intently, and as the midwife turned around, her nerves caught in her belly. The baby was now wrapped in one of the blankets that had been sewn, grunting softly. The midwife smiled at Catelyn, who was now leaning against the headboard, her hair sticking to the sides of her neck and face from sweat. 

"My lady...here is your son." 

Catelyn looked from the tiny bundle in the old woman’s arms to her eyes. She tensed a bit when the midwife placed her son in her arms. The baby squirmed a bit before calming at her touch. 

"A son..." She looked down at the still red baby and smiled softly, her free hand going to his back for extra support. 

"We shall leave you be, my lady. I will come back in a moment to help you feed." Upon her words, the handmaiden gave a bow and exited the room. The midwife bowed as well and left, shutting the large door behind her. 

Catelyn could not tear her eyes away from the small creature in her arms. She could feel her eyes starting to water as emotions overcame her. She wished that Brandon could see him, hold him, love him. She closed her eyes letting the tears stream down her cheeks. She wanted to hate the gods beyond everything for taking him away from her...but she had to be strong, for Ned, for the son that she now had. 

The midwife came back to help Catelyn with her first feeding; though it was very uncomfortable, it wasn't as bad as she was expecting it to be. After the baby ate, the midwife showed her how to burp him, and then he slept. 

Catelyn, however tired she was, could not; with the help of her handmaiden, she had gotten up from bed and to the window. She placed her hand on the cold stone as the cool air hit her skin. She was a mother now, an odd feeling, and Ned was a father. 

"Cat...?"

Catelyn turned from the window, her eyes going to the door. She hadn't even heard it open; she smiled sleepily when she saw it was Lysa. Slowly, she moved from the opened window towards the bed. Lysa saw her sister struggle and went to her side, her hand circling around her back and the other to her arm. Slowly, they walked together to the bed. When Catelyn was comfortable, Lysa went to the other side and sat down, the baby in the middle. "He is beautiful." 

She nodded and reached out to brush her finger against his cheek. "He really is." 

"What is his name?"

"Robb." Catelyn smiled down at her sleeping son and then back at Lysa. "Robb Stark."


	8. Beginning of a Battle

As the months passed, Robb grew and grew; he was just as amazing as Catelyn dreamed of. He looked like his father, dark hair with a hint of red and soft blue eyes. She loved him more than she could ever imagine. Robb was an easy baby, but Catelyn knew as her son grew he would bring challenges. He was already eight months old, and a new surprise came with him every day. 

Catelyn had been sitting in the great hall, Robb in her arms and her sister and brother enjoying their breakfast. It was a quiet day, like many days before both of them waiting on word of their husbands. Catelyn was feeding Robb warm rice cereal when their father came into the hall; he shook Edmure's hair and then kissed Lysa on the cheek. He then went to Catelyn, doing the same and then placing a gentle hand on top of Robb's head. Hoster moved to place a rolled up piece of parchment in front of Lysa. Catelyn's went from the paper to Lysa, who quickly grabbed it and unrolled it. 

She set the spoon down that she had been using to feed Robb, her heart catching in her throat. The last time she had received word on parchment was to tell her that Brandon was dead. Catelyn swallowed the knot in her throat as she waited for her sister to tell her what was written. Lysa set the paper down and looked up at her sister. 

"The Mad King is dead. Robert Baratheon is on the throne...and they are coming home." 

Catelyn smiled and brought her son closer to her chest, kissing the top of his head. The gods had been good to her, to her family, to her son. 

\-------  
They had received another raven while Jon and Ned were on the road home. Their journey was longer than expected, but they were to arrive in a day’s time. It was time for Catelyn, as well as Lysa to say goodbye to Riverrun. Catelyn would be returning with her son and husband to Winterfell, where they would be able to rule their land. Lysa would be going to King’s Landing with Jon, as he was appointed the Hand of the King and would serve for Robert Baratheon. Catelyn's things had been packed away in trunks for their journey home. 

Most of the morning had been spent preparing the castle for their return. A big feast was set out for tonight for the victory of Robert Baratheon, and for the celebration of the two men coming back safely. Catelyn had finished getting Robb fed, bathed and dressed before she handed him to her handmaiden to do so herself. After she was dressed and ready, along with her siblings and son on her hip, they made their way through the castle and to the balcony that over looked the lands of Riverrun.

Robb was contently playing with his mother's long hair when the horizon showed their party getting closer, the banners of both houses, Stark and Arryn, flowing proudly in the breeze. Catelyn bounced slightly to keep Robb from fussing. She couldn't help the smile that was growing on her face. Lysa was just as anxious, her own smile beaming as the men drew closer. The draw gates were taken down as the party entered the castle, the hooves of their horses clacking against the stone ground. Everyone had turned to watch them enter, and finally they stopped.

Lysa took off, forgetting her courtesies. She stopped at her husband’s horse and waited for him to dismount before throwing her arms around him. 

Catelyn, however, stayed, remembering what her father had taught her. Ned dismounted his own horse and then made his way to his bride, but he never once looked up at her. She frowned, and when he got in front of her she reached out her free arm and touched his chin. Ned finally looked at her, a beautiful sight after so long. 

"Ned, what is..." Her words were broken with a cry from a baby. But it was not Robb. He was still contently tangling his hands in her hair. Catelyn's eyes darted from Ned's face to the women walking towards them; in her arms was a small child, wrapped warmly to protect it from the air. Catelyn let out a small gasp as her eyes went back to her husband’s face. 

"I am so sorry." 

Finally he brought his eyes up to hers; his grey eyes were sincere in his apology. But Catelyn could not believe it. 

"Is...Ned?" 

Catelyn wanted him to say the words, that it was not his child. That he did not father a bastard. But he just dropped his eyes in shame. He then turned slowly and took the small child from the woman's arms. 

"My son, Jon Snow." 

Robb squirmed in her arms, letting out a small cry of his own. Instinctively, Catelyn drew him closer, but her eyes never left the small boy in Ned's arms. Ned Stark had betrayed her and found warmth in some other women's bed- not only had he not been faithful he had brought the bastard home. Catelyn took her eyes away from Jon and up to Ned's, who's were still looking away. Catelyn shook her head slightly, turned and walked the other way back into the castle. 

As she left, Ned looked up and sighed. Jon, who had been watching with Lysa, was now behind his friend. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "She will forgive." 

"Catelyn Tully is not a woman to forgive." 

"She will have to; you are her husband, her lord." 

Catelyn walked quietly back to her quarters, pushing back her tears and screams as she passed handmaidens and cooks who were preparing the feast. When she was in her quarters, she closed the door and went to her bed. She sat down and cradled Robb close to her. Sobs filled the room as she rocked back and forth on the bed. Catelyn had stayed in her chambers until it was time for her to dress for the feast; the midwife had come to take care of Robb as she did so. 

Her hair was neatly twisted to form curls, and was then adorned with a small crown so the world could see that she is the Lady of Winterfell. Her gown had been made with lavish red silks and golden thread. Catelyn had been entertaining Robb when Ned knocked on the door and entered the chambers. She looked up at him, handsome as ever. She stood up from her spot on the bed, lifting Robb with her. She went over to the midwife and placed Robb in her arms, then leaned down to kiss the top of his head. 

As she walked away towards Ned, her eyes were as cold as ever; he knew she was upset. But like Jon Arryn had said, she would have to forgive. They couldn't live the rest of their lives under this shadow.  
Ned held out his arm to her, and Catelyn took it in silence. Arm in arm, they walked out of the room and down the hallway that would lead them to the great hall, which by now was filled to the brim with people, food and booze. 

"Cat.."

"My lord. For everyone's sake I think we should not speak of your bastard tonight." 

Her words were ice to Ned's ears; this was not the same woman he had left a year ago. But he did not expect her to be, he had betrayed everything she had stood for. Ned simply nodded without word, and as the doors to the great hall were pushed open, he put on a smile. As did Catelyn- it was her duty and she had always been taught to do her duty. 

Jon, Ned, Catelyn and Lysa had been sat at the head table, overlooking the great hall and the many people in it. The night had been filled with stories of the victory, along with music, food, ale and summer wines. Catelyn had taken that to her advantage- she hadn't talked much to anyone throughout the night. She simply enjoyed her wine and listened to things around her. Catelyn was more than sure she had enough, yet she kept drinking. 

The feast had started to die down, and soon people were leaving to the inns of the Riverlands to sleep their ale and wine away. Lysa and Jon had departed as well, and so did Catelyn and Ned. They had turned her chambers into a room for Robb, which no doubt was housing her lord husband's bastard. They had been sent to bed in one of the guest chambers before their travel back to Winterfell.


	9. A Choice

The godswood in Winterfell had a life of its own; it was peaceful yet so alive with its vibrant colors. Catelyn let the light breeze take her unbound hair with it as she watched the water ripple and the leaves on the branches dance. The silence of the woods was welcoming to her, letting her get lost in her thoughts and hopes. It had been two months since they made their journey back to Winterfell, back to the cold and strangeness of the north. The castle grounds were alive with workers and villagers, and Catelyn found that there was never a dull or quiet moment until night fell. Even then the night had its noises- owls, wolves and the crackling of the fire through the chambers. 

Even though no more than a few words had been passed between them, Ned had been gracious to her; as a gift, he had made plans to build a sept on the grounds for her. Catelyn was grateful, but she still couldn’t find herself carrying on a casual conversation with her husband. She was filled with pain and anger, and all she wanted to do was lash out at him. But she had been taught better, which was why she came to the godswood instead. By the time she had walked halfway there, she had found herself calmer, and by the time she was amongst the water, she was at peace. But for some reason, on this day, Catelyn couldn’t escape her anger and she wasn’t sure why. 

Nothing had happened differently; they had shared breakfast meal together while the children were being fed by Septa Mordane, and after the meal, Catelyn had went to her study to get some of the matters for the castle taken care of. Ned had departed gone to his solar and spent most of the afternoon there. After the children had woken from their nap, Catelyn had gone to the nursery where she spent late afternoon with Robb and Jon. Of course she had not interacted with Jon like she had with Robb. He was growing, and his name day had come and gone with a blink of the eye. She was trying to get him to try walking, but of course he was more interested with the wooden toys in the room. 

Jon was only four months old, and was growing just as much as Robb. He had a full head of thick black curly hair, and piercing grey eyes like his father’s. Maybe that was when it started, when she had found herself staring at her husband’s bastard. He looked so much like Ned, and would probably look more like him as he grew into a man. Catelyn had felt the rage burn in her heart and mind; she had excused herself knowing that she couldn’t cast it upon the child. It wasn’t his fault, but even so, she felt herself giving him no mind at all. She had walked the dark halls of Winterfell hoping that would calm her, but it didn’t. So she decided to go the godswood, when halfway through her walk she felt herself angrily kicking at stones and branches that littered the ground. 

When she finally reached the sanctuary, she was filled with pain and betrayal. She went to the water, watching it as the wind carried it. She focused on the ripples as they went throughout the pond, disappeared and then came back with a new wave of wind. Catelyn closed her eyes listening to her surroundings; she could hear the wind whistle through the branches of the trees and rustle the leaves that were attached. She inhaled deeply, the cold air of Winterfell filling her lungs like ice; she let it out a little calmer than before. 

“My lady, are you alright?” 

Catelyn opened her eyes and scanned the area, her eyes falling on her lord husband who was sitting on a rock near the water, cleaning his sword. She straightened her back, years of courtesies flooding into her mind. “Yes, I am fine, my lord.” Ned raised his eyebrow softly to her, still continuing to clean Ice. Catelyn looked down a small blush coming across her cheek. “Ned…” With his name upon her lips, he looked back at his blade, working slowly as he sharpened and cleaned it. Catelyn furrowed her brows; she could feel the anger rise again “No, I am not alright.” 

It came out a little more forceful than she intended, but it got her husband’s attention. Ned looked up at her from his spot near the water slight confusion on his face. “What is the matter?”

She could feel the fear of the question rising in her throat. “Why did you bring him home?” Ned sighed heavily and set down his things and got up. He walked over to her and she could see that he wanted to reach out, but he didn’t. 

“I did not have a choice.” 

Catelyn scoffed looking away from him. “Yes you did, but you chose one that most men would not even think of.” She looked back at him, fire in her blue eyes. 

“He can lead a better life here, Cat, one that couldn’t have been in King’s Landing.” 

“What lives can a bastards have, Ned? You know just as well as I do that he will never be anything.” 

“Don’t speak of him like that Cat, he is still my son.” Ned’s voice was a bit more stern that before. 

Catelyn nodded a bit. “Well…then it makes it alright.” She started to move away from him, but her arm was caught by his hand. She whirled back around, tearing her arm from his grip. 

“You have a bastard too.” 

Catelyn just looked at her husband; his words had been full of hate. Full of despair. “Robb is more of a Stark than your son will ever be.” 

Ned laughed a bit at her words. “One that does not have a father.” 

Catelyn did not know what had happened next, the only thing she heard was the slap of her hand against Ned’s cheek. It had brought both of them out of the rage they were feeling and back into the world. Ned stepped back from her; he was finally hearing the words that he spat out. Catelyn felt tears burning her eyelids, a few slipping down and falling to the ground. She turned around to hide herself from him, her hands going to wipe the tears from her face. 

Ned moved to her, his arms wrapping to her front. “I’m sorry, Catelyn.” 

She moved against him, pushing him away with her back. He held on tighter but she was a lot stronger than he thought. She broke free of his arms and turned around pushing him away from her. “Do not touch me.” 

Ned ignored her words and went back to her, taking her arms with his large hands. He brought her to his chest but she still fought against him. Her hands slipped up to his chest to push him away, but he continued to hold her close. After a few moments, Catelyn stopped fighting, her body giving up to a slightly familiar embrace. She closed her eyes as tears threatened again; she let out a small sob which caused Ned to hold her a bit tighter. Catelyn made another attempt to push away from him, this time a bit more forcibly. Ned moved back a bit and took her face in his hands; he was taken aback by the pain he saw. It was like nothing he had ever seen before; he had been upset about his brother’s death. But not like her, she was broken. 

Ned was going to do whatever he could to fix her brokenness; he knew he played a part in it by bringing Jon home. But someday she would understand, someday he would tell her. He closed the space between them and pressed his almost dry lips against hers. She returned it with a push to his chest, but he kept on hoping that she would give up. And she did, her hands went from his chest to wrap around his sides and bring him closer. Catelyn returned his kiss with want and passion. She moved her hands from his sides and brought them up to his face, her hands running through his dark hair. Ned felt a sudden form of knots in his belly as they continued to kiss. Eager for breath he broke away, causing a cry from Catelyn’s lips. 

Her eyes to his, and in an instant his lips were back to hers; she leaned her chest onto his. Ned ran his hands to her back and pulled her as close as possible to his own body. He parted her lips more with his tongue, wanting to explore her, to taste her. Catelyn let him the act causing her to arch against him. Ned felt his mind swirl he never thought that a woman could make him feel like this. Ned moved back just quick enough to catch her hand and pull her away from the open. He went towards the large tree that stood next to the pond. He went past the large stone bolder he had been sitting on and to the other side of the tree.

He pressed Catelyn’s back against the base and kissed her hungrily. 

Catelyn was surprised at Ned’s actions; he wasn’t one for spontaneity, but then again, they barely knew each other. She welcomed it openly as she ran her hands back into his hair. He broke away from her lips again and placed soft kisses along her jaw line and then her neck; Catelyn hummed softly as he bit down on her skin. She moved her hands from his hair and to his chest, her fingers working at the ties of the leather. They dropped free of his chest and shoulders with a thud to the ground. She ran her hands over the thin cloth of his tunic. She could feel the outline of his muscles; it caused her to groan softly. 

At her actions, Ned moved his hands to her waist, slowly running them up her sides to remove the trout broach; he tossed it aside as he pushed the cloak from her shoulders. The heavy green fabric pooled around her feet, and he could feel how hot her skin had become through her dress. Ned’s lips brushed against her cheek and to the curve of her jaw near her ear. He hissed against her skin when Catelyn’s hands slipped under his tunic, causing him to shiver. 

He brought his eyes up to hers; Catelyn smiled softly, her blue eyes shining with passion and mischievousness. A gasp escaped her throat when Ned took her in his arms and spun them around, his back now to the base of the tree. His fingers worked quickly at the front laces of her dress as his lips attacked her neck again. Catelyn smirked a bit as he cursed under his breath; no doubt he found the corset that was confining her. “Having a bit of trouble?” 

Ned groaned and picked up his head to look at her. “You wear too many damned clothes.” Catelyn smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly. When she spoke, her lips danced across his. 

“Just rip it off.”


	10. Trust Again.

Catelyn’s body jerked as Ned’s strength ripped her corset; he gently pulled her arms out of the dress and pushed it down to her waist, then pulled the corset from her body and tossed it aside with his leathers. The cool air caused Catelyn to shiver against him, her nipples instantly peaking. Ned put his arms around her, pulling him against her once again. He then let his body slide down the base of the tree to the ground. Catelyn went with him and fell slightly in his lap, Ned didn’t waste any time and took one of her nipples in her mouth. Catelyn gasped at the sudden warmth, she arched her body towards him as his hands found her back. He ran his hands up into her hair, collecting the long locks against her skin. Ned let go of her breast and captured her mouth with his own his hands letting go of her hair as it spilled down her back. His hands moved to the skirt of her dress, he pushed the fabric up as his hands disappeared underneath. Catelyn pushed her hips against him but was held still by one of his hands, the other worked at her small clothes. 

He tugged at them lightly, causing a small giggle from Catelyn. She put her hands on his shoulders as she watched him, he was growing frustrated. She dropped her jaw lightly when the rip of the fabric sounded through the woods. “Ned!”

Ned looked up at her an amused expression on his face. “You are going to have to get new clothes.” 

Catelyn bit her lip and leaned forward to kiss him, her tongue instantly invading his mouth. Ned raised his eyebrows slightly as his hands worked under her dress. He bucked up lightly as he worked to get his trousers untied. Catelyn nibbled on his bottom lip which caused him to work even faster at the ties. As Ned pulled down his trousers just enough he could feel how hot and wet she had became for him. He groaned and took his length in his hand and pushed inside of her with one movement. Catelyn bit at his lip, drawing blood, a moan escaping her mouth as he filled her completely. He put his hands on her hips holding her in place; he stayed still for just a moment before he started to rock back and forth, slowly at first. Catelyn broke free from his lips and pressed her cheek against his as they started to move together, her body flooding with the newly found passion she carried for him. 

They were in sync for the first time since their marriage, moving together as one. Catelyn knew that this did not fix everything, but in time she hoped that her heart would heal, and that there would be trust again for Eddard Stark.   
\---------------  
“Oh, no don’t…Robb.” Catelyn was on her hands and knees going after her son who was crawling around the nursery like a mad man. 

Jon had already been given a bottle and rocked to sleep for his afternoon nap, now it was Robb’s turn. But Robb thought it was a game, he was giggling madly as his mother was trailing after him. Catelyn couldn’t help the smile on her face; he was so alive, so perfect. She stopped her chase when Robb’s giggling stopped, she could hear him playing with something, no doubt a toy he found on the floor. Slowly she moved the fabric of her dress picking up dirt from the floor as she crept past the trunk and peeked around the corner. There he was, sitting with a wooden horse banging it against the stone floor. “I’ve got you now” she whispered as she crept further past the trunk. Robb squealed and looked up from his play; he put the wooden toy in his mouth as he looked over at his mother. Catelyn bit her lip as she kept moving, finally she was closer to him and surprisingly he did not move. She leapt forward as she captured him in her arms, Robb giggled and wiggled in her arms. Catelyn laughed along with him and leaned down to place kisses over his face and hands. 

“M’lady.”

Catelyn looks up, her auburn hair disheveled and her dress and cloak laces with dirt. “Benjen…” she bites her lip a bit and starts to stand up, Robb in her arms.

“I beg pardon my’lady.” 

“Oh no, you are quiet alright.” 

Robb lets out a yawn and then a small giggle as he his adjusted on his mom’s hip. He grips at a few strands of her hair as he looks wonderingly at his uncle. 

“Can I help you with something?”

Benjen reached out and touched his arm playfully; Robb however did not give him the time of day. He retracted his arm as placed his hand at the base of his sword. “I just wanted to bid farewell, I am leaving this night for the wall.”

Catelyn raised her eyebrow, “Are you taking the black, Benjen?”

“Aye, my’lady. I am.” 

Catelyn nodded a bit and moved from her spot to the wooden crib that had a sleeping Jon, she checked on him and then moved away. “Does Ned know?”

Benjen sighed a bit, and nodded. “He does. He says it is an honorable thing to do.” 

He would. Catelyn shifted Robb from her left him to her right, and then took the hair he had been holding and pushed it behind her shoulders. Robb whined just a bit and let out another yawn, he was finally getting tired. “Let me set Robb for his nap, and then we can walk.”

Benjen nodded, “Course.” He watched as Catelyn slightly rocked him near the window, the breeze that had taken up on the lands sweeping through and rustling his hair. Robb quickly fell asleep clutching his mother’s cloak. Catelyn moved from the window and to the crib were she lay him next to his brother. She covered both of the boys with a blanket and moved away from the crib. 

As she moved to Benjen the wet nurse came through the door, she bowed and looked over at the crib and the disheveled lady. “Both boys are asleep..” The wet nurse nodded and went into the room more to pick up the toys. 

“I will come get you when they wake, m’lady.” 

Catelyn nodded and looked at Benjen, who held out his arm for her. She smiled and took it as they walked out of the nursery.

“You sure this is what you want, Benjen?”

They walked the hallway that would lead them out towards the stables. “Aye, I believe I was meant to do this.”

Catelyn looked up at him; he was two years younger than Ned, a year younger than her. And yet he had the mind of a man twice as aged. “I am sure it is.”

Benjen smiled at her and stopped walking as they reached the stables entrance. He turned and took her hands in his. “You take care of those boys, and Ned.”

Catelyn smiled just a bit, her gaze looking down at her feet. “I will.” She looked up at him, “And you, come back and visit some time.”

“Oh, I will. I am sure there is only so much of the nights brothers one can stand.” 

She giggled a bit and dropped her hands from his, her body turning a bit. “And Cat…give him a chance.” Catelyn frowned and tilted her head a bit. “He got a little lost, but he loves you, and he wants to prove that to you. So let him, and try to love him too.”

“I will…”

Benjen smiled at that and turned on his heel to walk in the stables.


End file.
